Timeline
Timeline Pre-Timeline Split ;Many years before the creation of the realms *The One Being begins feeding on the essences of the Elder Gods to gain its strength. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) ;Millennia BMK+ *Fed up with the the One Being feeding on their essence, The Elder Gods waged war and created the Kamidogu, powerful weapons used to shatter the One Being's consciousness. Using the Kamidogu, The Elder Gods created the realms from its body, with Earthrealm as the center of power. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) *With the creation of the realms, a mysterious figure begins watching events throughout the centuries through the minds of countless mortals. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Despite its separation, the One Being would subtly influence inhabitants of the realms to re-merge them back into its true form. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;Millennium BMK *After the Creation of realms, Onaga assumes the throne of Outworld and begins ruling it as its emperor. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Hoping to gain eternal life, Onaga orders the last known dragon egg to be kept, hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;Many Millennia BMK *Shao Kahn, one of Onaga's advisors, betrays Onaga by poisoning Onaga and taking his throne. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) *Onaga's undefeatable army is kept in a mummified state after his death. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;1000,0000 BMK+ *Argus and Delia's sons, Taven and Daegon, are born in Edenia. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) ;1000,0000 BMK *Delia foresees the events leading to Armageddon in the future, prompting the Elder Gods to commission Argus to build a pyramid to safeguard against Armageddon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *The Pyramid of Argus is constructed in the Edenia Crater. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Argus has each of his sons encased in a monolith with a dragon to watch over them. Taven is paired with Orin, a gold dragon, while Daegon is paired with Caro, a red dragon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Delia creates the entity Blaze to be the safeguard against Armageddon and to oversee the strength of all of the fighters in the realms. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) ;100,000 BMK *Shinnok, one of the Elder Gods who waged war against the One Being, gives into greed and illusion of ultimate power and betrays his fellow Elder Gods. (Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat X) *The Thunder God known as Raiden is appointed by the Elder Gods to protect Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat X) *Shinnok manipulates Caro into thinking the signal had been sounded, awakening Daegon, and tricks Daegon into thinking that his parents turned against him. Daegon attacks and kills his parent, allowing Shao Kahn to invade Edenia without a Protector God opposing him. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Afterwards, Shinnok turns his attention to Earthrealm, whose Jinsei could grant him the power to become invincible. (Mortal Kombat X) *Raiden confronts Shinnok at the Jensei Chamber and they engage in a battle, where Raiden discovers that Shinnok's power was linked to his mystical amulet. Raiden strips Shinnok of his amulet and, with the aid of Elder Gods, banishes the fallen Elder God to the Netherrealm. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4, Mortal Kombat X) *Daegon founds the Red Dragon clan to gain Blaze's power. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) ;10,000 BMK *Shao Kahn targets the realm of Edenia. However, in order to take over that realm, Kahn had to win the sacred tournament established by the Elder Gods themselves once held every generation known as Mortal Kombat. If he succeeded, it allowed him to merge the two realms. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Outworld wins 10 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments and Edenia's blue skies were ripped apart as the portals began to open. (Mortal Kombat 3) *Shao Kahn kills the ruler of Edenia, King Jerrod and takes his wife Sindel as his queen, and her daughter Kitana as his own daughter. (Mortal Kombat II ,Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Sindel takes her own life in an attempt to escape what she believed was eternal subservience to Shao Kahn, but Kahn holds her soul in Outworld, stopping her transition to the afterlife, not willing to let his beloved queen go so easily. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Shao Kahn, fearing if Kitana should turn against him if she learned the truth, ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create an evil, vicious, and loyal clone of Kitana who would take her place. Tsung combined Kitana's essence with a Tarkatan's to achieve this purpose. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) *The clone, named Mileena, is created in the Flesh Pits and introduced as Kitana's sister. (Mortal Kombat 2011) ;1000 BMK+ *Shang Tsung takes control of an Earthrealm shaolin tournament in order to invade Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Raiden convinces the Elder Gods to enact to Mortal Kombat tournament to give Eathrealm a second chance. (Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X) *Shang Tsung is defeated by the Great Kung Lao. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) ;500 BMK *Shang Tsung sends Goro compete in Mortal Kombat. (Mortal Kombat) *The Great Kung Lao is defeated and killed by Goro and his soul is taken by Shang Tsung. (Mortal Kombat) ;151 BMK *Erron Black, later known as Salazar, is born in Arlington, Texas. (Mortal Kombat X) ;127 BMK *Erron Black and Shang Tsung first meet in Outworld. Shang Tsung hires Black to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior that he saw as a threat. As payment, Black is given the secret to long life, making him virtually immortal. Afterwards, Black spends the next decades wandering the vast territories of Outworld, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords, and adapts the name "Salazar". (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat X) ;48 BMK *Shujinko is born in China. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;38 BMK *Shujinko is enlisted into Bo Rai Cho's dojo at the age of 10 and begins training under Bo Rai Cho. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;34 BMK *Posing as an avatar named Damashi, Onaga's consciousness encounters a 14-year old Shujinko persuades him to embark on a quest to unite the Kamidogu, claiming he was carrying out the will of the Elder Gods, as well as granting him the power to learn the fighting techniques of warriors he encountered. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat X) ;32 BMK *Hanzo Hasashi, later known as Scorpion, is born in Japan. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat X) ;29 BMK *John Carlton, also known as Johnny Cage, is born, in Vince, California. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat X) ;26 BMK *Sonya Blade is born in Austin, Texas. (Mortal Kombat) *Kabal is born in Aleppo. (Mortal Kombat 2011) ;25 BMK *Kurtis Stryker is born in New York City, New York. (Mortal Kombat 2011) ;24 BMK *Liu Kang is born in China. (Mortal Kombat) ;12 BMK *Hanzo Hasashi becomes the leader of the Shirai Ryu clan. (Mortal Kombat X) ;5 BMK *Kurtis Stryker single-handedly thwarts the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident and is decorated by the NYPD, becoming one of New York's finest. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) ;4 BMK *Johnny's first movie, Ninja Mime, is released. It's a box office bomb in the US, but it gains a cult following in France. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) ;3 BMK *Kurtis Stryker rescues the passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode and is once again decorated by the NYPD. (Mortal Kombat 2011) ;2 BMK *'The Ordinal of Shinnok's Amulet' **Bi-Han, now known as Sub-Zero, is contracted by Quan Chi to steal the Map of Elements, which lead to the location of an ancient amulet. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **Battling through the Shaolin monks who guarded the map, Sub-Zero faces his rival, Hanzo Hasashi, aka Scorpion, from the Shirai Ryu clan who was also hired by Quan Chi. Sub-Zero kills Hasashi and retrieves the map. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **After his death by Sub-Zero's hands, Hanzo's soul is tormented in the Netherrealm. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat X) **During Sub-Zero's mission, Quan Chi wipes ou the Shirai Ryu clan and has Hanzo's wife and child, Harumi and Satoshi, killed. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X) **Retaining the Lin Kuei's services, Quan Chi has Sub-Zero follow the map to the Temple of Elements, where an amulet of "sentimental value" was resting. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **Sub-Zero reaches the temple and goes through its many challenges and obstacles, eliminating the gods of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire that protected the amulet. Afterwards, Quan Chi takes the amulet and tells Sub-Zero that it was actually the source of power for Shinnok, and disappears through a portal. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **After gaining the amulet, Quan Chi creates a fake one for Shinnok while he keeps the original. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **Raiden confronts Sub-Zero and sends him back to the Netherrealm to retrieve the amulet. Sub-Zero returns to the Netherealm but is trapped in the Prison of Souls by Quan Chi's guards. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **Sub-Zero meets Shinnok for the first time at the Prison of Souls. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) **Sub-Zero escapes from the prison and fights Quan Chi's underlings: Kia, Sareena, and Jataaka. Sub-Zero defeats Kia and Jataaka and spares Sareena's life. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat X) **Retrieving the transportation crystals, Sub-Zero is able to get to Quan Chi's fortress and confronts Quan Chi. Quan Chi is defeated with the help of Sareena. As Sareena pleads to escape from the Netherealm, she is 'killed' by Shinnok. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat X) **Sub-Zero steals the amulet from Shinnok and escapes through a portal created by Raiden, and delivers the amulet to the Thunder God. Raiden tells Sub-Zero that he is in control of his destiny. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat X) **After Shinnok's defeat, Quan Chi imbues Hanzo with the Netherrealm's hellfire and promises him that he would receive vengeance and justice for his murder and the slaughter of his clan and family, thus leading to the birth of Scorpion. (Mortal Kombat X) **Returning to the Lin Kuei headquarters, Sub-Zero is once again hired by another sorcerer named Shang Tsung to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament. (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero) Original Timeline= ;0 BMK *After meditating and studying Goro's weakness, Liu Kang faces against Kung Lao in a qualifying match to determine who will represent the Shaolin at the tournament. Liu Kang defeats Kung Lao and is chosen to represent the Shaolin at the tournament. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Two weeks later, the chosen warriors of the tournament arrive at the Hong Kong bay. (Mortal Kombat) *Johnny Cage goes to the harbor along with his agent and personal secretary and heads for the ship that would take him to Shang Tsung's Island. Upon arriving the the Nethership, Cage reunites with his old friend, Art Lean. (Mortal Kombat) *Sonya Blade tries to presue Kano, but Kano escapes costudy by entering the Nethership. Cage is harassed by Kano, but Liu Kang helps him defeat him and the two become friends. (Mortal Kombat) *'The Mortal Kombat Tournament' **The next day, the Nethership arrives at Shang Tsung's Island. Kang, Cage and Lean head to the courtyard. (Mortal Kombat) **Kang earns the right to challenge Goro, the current Champion of Mortal Kombat. By exploiting the Shokan's overconfidence, Liu Kang defeats Goro and becomes the new Champion. Upon hearing of Goro's defeat, Shang Tsung challenged him. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) **Sub-Zero is killed by Scorpion. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) **Cage, Sonya and Kano fight against Goro in the Pit. (Mortal Kombat) **Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung with his Flying Kick, taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho. Shang Tsung's defeat caused the island to self-destruct. (Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Facing execution for his failure and the apparent death of Goro, Shang Tsung begs Shao Kahn to spare his life, and offers Kahn with a plan to lure Earth's chosen warriors to Outworld for a new tournament. Kahn agrees, spares Tsung's life, and rejuvenates Shang Tsung. (Mortal Kombat II) *With Shang Tsung spared, King Gorbak sends a Kuatan warrior named Kintaro to help as well. (Mortal Kombat II) ;1 AMK *Johnny Cage is attacked by a revitalized Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Baraka, Kitana, Mileena, and Jade when he was shooting a commercial. He is saved by Jax. (Mortal Kombat II) ;3 AMK *'The Invasion of Earthrealm' **Shao Kahn is resurrected thanks to Quan Chi's magic. Fed up with continuous losses in tournament battle, enacts a 10,000 year-old plan. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) **Shao Kahn has his Shadow Priests, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi to revive his former Queen Sindel in Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) **When Sindel is reincarnated in Earthrealm, Shao Kahn reaches across the dimensions to reclaim her and Earthrealm gradually becomes a part of Outworld., instantly stripping billions of their souls. (Mortal Kombat 3) **The Lin Kuei initiate the Cyber Initiative to turn assassins into soulless machines, but Sub-Zero and Smoke refuse to participate, forcing them to leave the clan, but Smoke is captured and is automated along with Sektor and Cyrax and all three are programmed to hunt down and eliminate Sub-Zero. (Mortal Kombat 3) **Raiden protects the souls of the Chosen warriors; Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero, Kurtis Stryker, Nightwolf and Kabal. (Mortal Kombat 3) **Johnny Cage is killed while defending Sonya from Motaro. (Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat 2011) **During the invasion, Kurtis Stryker defeats Ermac and is recruited by Raiden and Nightwolf. (Mortal Kombat 3) **Kabal is severely scarred by Shao Kahn's extermination squads. (Mortal Kombat 3) ;4 AMK *Liu Kang wanders America and begins training Kai. (Mortal Kombat 4) ;5 AMK *'The Netherrealm Invasion' **With the help of Edenian traitor, Tanya, Shinnok escapes to the newly restored Edenia and kidnaps Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. Eventually, he and Quan Chi head to the heavens (Mortal Kombat 4) **Fujin and Raiden escape to Earthrealm, where they rally the Earthrealm warriors. (Mortal Kombat 4) **Johnny Cage is resurrected by the Elder Gods. (Mortal Kombat 4) **Tanya heads to Earthrealm and poses as a fighter for the Edenian Resistance to trick Liu Kang. (Mortal Kombat 4) **Black Dragon member Jarek Joins Sonya Blade and Jax to fight Shinnok and Quan Chi. (Mortal Kombat 4) ;7 AMK *Sektor successfully slays his father, the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeats Sektor in battle and claims the title of Grandmaster. Sektor flees to Japan and forms his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors, the Tekunin. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) ;10 AMK *Quan Chi strikes a deal with Moloch and Drahmin, who fight off Scorpion for him. Quan Chi escapes from the Netherrealm via portal. Scorpion also follows him. After escaping the Netherrealm, Quan Chi discovers secrets about the past, by unlocking the secret of the ancient runestone, including the existence of the Dragon King's seemingly immortal army. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Quan Chi approaches Shang Tsung with an offer to join forces and they form the Deadly Alliance. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Quan Chi establishes a Soulnado in Shang Tsung's fortress with the agreement that Shang Tsung would use some of the souls to animate the army. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *With their combined strength, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung work together to defeat, and kill, Shao Kahn and Liu Kang, the two greatest threats to their plans. Unable to interfere as an Elder God, Raiden surrenders his status after realizing that, should the alliance be victorious, Earthrealm is doomed. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Liu Kang's body is discovered in the Wu Shi Academy by Kung Lao and Raiden. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Raiden recruits Johnny Cage to fight against the Deadly Alliance and tells the truth about his powers. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Sonya and Jax send Cyrax to Outworld. During the mission, Cyrax confronts and defeats Moloch and Drahmin. He also encounters against Reptile, who damages his arm console. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *The Deadly Alliance encounter Mavado at the Red Dragon Caverns and hire him to fend off Kenshi, in return acquiring the opportunity to be given the last Black Dragon member, Kano. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Shang Tsung reunites with Salazar at a bar in Z'Unkahrah and offers him a deal to join him and Quan Chi as their bounty hunter. Salazar accepts the deal. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Kano and Salazar are defeated by Li Mei. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors head to Outworld to stop the Deadly Alliance. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Salazar meets Sonya Blade at Shang Tsung's Palace Grounds and is attracted to her, but is defeated by Johnny Cage. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Jax, Sonya and Cage are killed by Baraka's tarkatan hordes. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Kung Lao and Kitana follow Shang Tsung and Quan Chi to Shang Tsung's Palace. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Kitana is killed by Quan Chi. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Kung Lao fights against Shang Tsung to avenge Liu Kang's death. Despite his improved skills, Lao's strength is inadequate in comparison to Tsung's, which led to Tsung killing Kung Lao. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Shujinko travels to Edenia to retrieve the last Kamidogu. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Upon retrieving the last Kamidogu, Shujinko returns to the Nexus where he planned to present the Kamidogu, thus gathered, to the Elder Gods. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Cyrax gives Nitara the Orb that connects to her realm and Nitara sends him back to Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) *Nitara is stabbed by Reptile's Kirehashi sword. The Dragon Egg hatches and lauches a beam at Reptile. Reptile becomes the vessel for the Dragon King, fulfilling the Ancient Prophecy.(Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Deception, (Mortal Kombat 2011) *With the Earthrealm warriors dead, Raiden faces the Deadly Alliance on his own. Despite managing to hold his own for a time, he is ultimately defeated by their combined power. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat 2011) *After Raiden's defeat, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi quickly turn on each other, as Shang Tsung wanted Quan Chi's amulet. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi engage in a fight, and Quan Chi emerges victorious. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Onaga returns to Outworld to retrieve Quan Chi's Amulet. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Quan Chi proceeded to try to stop Onaga, and the quickly recovering Shang Tsung and Raiden aid Quan Chi as well, forming an impromptu alliance against the greater threat. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Realizing that they were unable to defeat the Dragon King even with their combined power, Raiden unleashes all his powers in a colossal explosion that, apart from destroying both members of the Deadly Alliance, the surrounding palace and himself, has little effect on Onaga. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Onaga resurrects Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sonya and Jax to serve him. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;11 AMK *Shujinko learns more about the Dragon King from Blanche. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Sindel is rescued by Jade and the two plan to save Kitana. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Mileena disguises herself as Kitana and gives command of the armies to Bo Rai Cho, and instructs him to lead the attack against Baraka's diversionary forces. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit fight against Liu Kang's friends and defeat them. After their defeat, Liu Kang's spirit frees their souls from Onaga's enslavement. (Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat 2011) *Shujinko confronts Onaga at his throne room. During the battle, Shujinko shatters all six Kamidogu, weakening Onaga. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *Shujinko defeats the Dragon King and Onaga's spirit gets out of Reptile's body. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) *With Onaga's defeat, Shujinko is hailed by Outworld as their hero. (Mortal Kombat: Deception) ;11-14 AMK *Mavado is resurrected by Daegon and the Red Dragon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Salazar is surrounded and captured by the Red Dragon. Salazar meets Daegon and Daegon offers him to join the Red Dragon in exchange for Kano's death, which Salazar agrees. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Johnny Cage starts having visions about Shinnok creating several portals in different realms, plotting an unknown scheme. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Shan Kahn regains his power after Onaga's defeat and begins a plan to retake his throne. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) ;14 AMK *After years of being enceased, Taven is awakened by Orin. Orin tells him that there was a competition between Taven and Daegon, but that he doesn't know the details of the quest Taven was about to embark on. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Taven asks Orin where his father was and Orin responds that Taven should go to the Temple of Argus, a place where he would find the answers he sought. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Quan Chi informs Rain the truth about his heritage; that he is the son of Argus. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Kobra, Kira and Kabal, learn about the Red Dragon scouts, and prepare to attack the Temple of Argus. However, Taven happens to stumble upon them as they were preparing to attack and manages to defeat them. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *Shao Kahn provides Shang Tsung with a host body and learns that Mileena took over his fortress. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) *With the aid of Goro and Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn storms his own fortress and confronts Mileena, disguised as Kitana. Shao Kahn defeats Mileena and Mileena surrenders to him. *Shinnok sends his clone to aid Daegon in his quest. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) *'The Battle of Armageddon' **The legendary final conflict between the Forces of Light and Forces of Darkness known as Armageddon takes place. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) **The Pyramid of Argus rises from the ground of the crater, with Blaze, now empowered and huge in size, waiting at the top. The warriors begin to make their way to the top, fighting amongst themselves and turning on each other in order to claim the prize. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) **With Daegon defeated, Taven take his sword and makes his way into the crater himself, in order to defeat Blaze. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) **Taven fights his way through the top of the pyramid and reaches to Blaze. Taven confronts Blaze and defeats him in combat. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) **After Blaze's death, his essence passes through him, transforming him into a full god. The power then filters through Taven's armor and passes into the other kombatants. Instead of nullifying the kombatants' power as intended, it makes them stronger than ever before. As result all of the warriors end up killing eeach other. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) **Shao Kahn, now empowered with Blaze's essence, kills Onaga and makes his way back on the pyramid. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) **Kitana is knocked unconscious but survives Armageddon. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat X) **Taven confronts Raiden at the top of the Pyramid and defeats him. However, Shao Kahn arrives and fights Taven. Shao Kahn proves to be more than a match to Taven and mortally wounds him. Taven dies in Raiden's arms. Taven's death increases Shao Kahn's power even more. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) **After Taven's death, Shao Kahn engages in a final battle with Raiden to decide the fate of Earthrealm. However, with the power he gained from Taven, Kahn easily defeats and Raiden. Glancing at Taven's body one last time, Raiden prepares to meet his fate, as Kahn lands the final blow and kills him. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat 2011) **Witnessing this event, The Mysterious Woman decides to alter the outcome of Armageddon and Earthrealm's destruction. She seeks out Liu Kang to prevent this outcome and sends her message to Liu Kang's past self. (Mortal Kombat 2011) ;14 BMK+ *Shao Kahn's ultimate victory soon becomes his ultimate downfall, as he is driven to madness after having nothing left to conquer and destroys Earthrealm. (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat X) *Having recovered, Kitana unites the surviving realms against Shao Kahn, and together, they are able to defeat him. Kitana kills Shao Kahn for good and ends his reign once and for all. (Mortal Kombat X) *With Shao Kahn's death, Kitana becomes the Queen of Edenia, following her mother's footsteps, and brings everlasting peace to the realms, but at the cost of Earthrealm's destruction. (Mortal Kombat X) *This outcome would be prevented when the Mysterious Woman changed the flow of time by altering the past, as she was well aware that this outcome would bring Earthrealm's destruction and wanted to prevent such an outcome. (Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X) |-|Alternative Timeline= ;0 BMK *The Mysterious Woman's message to Liu Kang, as well as a series of mental images, travel back in time to the events of the first Mortal Kombat tournament and Liu Kang, who was meditating at the Wu Shi Academy, receives the message. Liu Kang has no idea what just happened, nor the meaning of the message. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *After recovering, Liu Kang faces against Kung Lao in a qualifying match to determine who will represent the Shaolin at the tournament. Liu Kang defeats Kung Lao and is chosen to represent the Shaolin at the tournament. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Two weeks later, the chosen warriors of the tournament arrive at the Hong Kong bay. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Johnny Cage goes to the harbor along with his agent and personal secretary and heads for the ship that would take him to Shang Tsung's Island. Upon arriving the the Nethership, Cage reunites with his old friend, Art Lean. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Johnny Cage meets Kano at the Nethership fights against him and his goons. He is aided by Liu Kang, who becomes friends with. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *The next day, the Nethership arrives at the Island and Kang, Cage and Lean head to the courtyard. (Mortal Kombat 2011) *At the courtyard, Raiden approaches Sub-Zero and tells him that he has been invited by Shang Tsung. (Mortal Kombat 2011) Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:General Storyline